TEENS ARE CRAZY!
by xXxLone ProdigyxXx
Summary: The town of Karakura! A peaceful enviroment with an even 'peaceful' population, the love is in the air and despair in garbage while humor is having a hangover - lucky bastard - Is it bad that the arrival of two transfer students could soon break this wonderful pattern? Contains OC, 4 to be precise, Humor/Romance/Angst OCxHallibel OCxSung-Sun, Rated T for cursing violence and 'love'
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't obtain benefits of any type by doing this story nor I own any of the characters that participate in it except Draconario Santos and Senso Satsugai while Xenethis Chimera and Augustus Vohn Keiner belong to Xprodigy. Also I don't own Bleach for obvious reasons.**

* * *

**Prologue: What A Coincidence?!**

**3rd Person POV**

Through the streets of Karakura a black car, with two red lines going through the bonnet, up the roof and to the trunk with hindwings was being driven by a man that seemed to be in his teens. His hair a deep crimson that for him, unfortunately, it wasn't his natural hair colour, exporting a pair of exotic yellow eyes, a thin nose, with a face that didn't let room for any blemishes and an alluring little smile, this guy could easily come of as top-model. He was wearing a red sleeveless Puffa jacket that showed his muscled arms, with a black shirt underneath it, loose black jeans and red supra adding to his juvenile style. An aura of calmness surrounded him.

He was looking all over the place with curious eyes, he scanned the city and the diverse people. He went to a stop in front of a row of apartments, they were painted a dull orange, contrasting with the whiteness that surrounded them.

He stopped the engine to which it's loudness died down before stepping out the car. He went to the trunk and opened it with just clicking on a button that his keys sported, he searched in it before taking out a set of two black big bags as his luggage and with another click he closed it again.

He went to an elevator that was situated under the stairs of the building before clicking on the button so it would go to his floor. As it went down the red-head noticed that the stairs were painted with a dusty red and that the parking loot mostly had the types of car that rich kids only could achieve, fortunately for his self-esteem he can say his own transport was in the 'rich' section of catalogue, it was made by the brand new vehicle company Caballero Abismo, he also noted that the sky was still black as it was really early.

The elevator came to a stop. ' _Finally..._ ' The teen thought with impatience before intruding in the huge device, his luggage behind of course.

As the doors closed behind he let out a big yawn before leaning to the metallic wall, as luck wasn't on his side he didn't relax too much as he got pretty quick to his destination.

The doors of the elevator opened again as he went out of it. He looked around, searching for a specific flat. ' _95, 96, 97, 98, 99... 100. Ah! Here number 101 '_

And indeed it was the apartment number 101, the metal with the number craved on it was embedded to the white door. He setted his belongings on the ground before knocking lightly on the door. '' Is anybody home!? '' He somewhat shouted, showing that he had a varonile and seductive ring in his voice, accompanied by a British accent that justified more that this man was far from normal.

'' Coming! '' He heard a voice from the other side call before he heard as the door was opened.

As it was fully let out of the way, the exotic teen looked at the host, the female host.

It was a very slender and youthful woman with blue eyes and long black hair. Her hair was worn in a large braid in the front. She was wearing a denim jacket over a form-fitting white shirt -that made her impressive breasts stood out- skinny jeans and brown high-boots.

The red-heads eyes were diverting to her cleavage without him really wanting to ' _Damn this hormones... ' _He thought, feeling ashamed. Luckily for him, his host didn't notice his staring or maybe she was accostumed to it so she didn't give it any importance.

'' My name is Retsu Unohana, and you must be Chimera-kun '' She said gently, introducing herself while giving light on the British teen's name.

'' It's nice to meet you '' Chimera said to Unohana with an extended hand. She recognized the gesture and did the same, handshaking with him.

'' Your room is ready, hope you get along with your roommate '' She said to him after they entered his soon to be home.

'' Roommate? '' He asked with a raised eyebrow while looking around the living room, it's walls were painted a navy blue and it have been wiped out of any personal belongings, the floor was made of dark brown wood, that creaked whenever you stepped on it, a crystal table was in the center of the room with two white couches, one behind it and the other next the other couch.

'' Hai, Didn't you agree the conditions for the arrangement? '' The host asked the British boy to which he embarrasedly scratched his cheek.

She smiled gently at him, clearly knowing what was going.

Before Unohana could say anything, they heard as someone struggled to do something.

**Accompanying Soundtrack - splaaash boogie - Bleach OST**

'' Too heavy! Whoa, c'mooooon, don't do this to me! Ahh, fuck! '' They started hearing the round of whining before they saw as another teen came out of the corridor with a box on his hands, stumbling like a drunken duck until he slipped, the box flying high as he comically fell butt first before the box fell right on his head.

'' OWWW! '' He cried out while nursing his head and glaring at the box as if the mere action could make it burn into oblivion.

As Chimera observed the guy, he was thinking that they've met somewhere.

' _Reaaaally long black hair, mismatched eyes with the left one being crimson and the other one a golden-yellow, a white leather jacket, a black T-shirt, white jeans and white converse. Uhmmm ' _He thought looking at the attire of the other male teen.

The facial features of the boy were also uncommon to see with a matching nose and unblemished face like the red-head and slightly longer fangs.

The raven-haired boy looked at him like if he had grown a second head to which Chimera replied '' Is there something on my face? ''

He didn't respond inmediately, instead getting up and coming to a stop in front of him, revealing his height to be shorter enough so Chimera could dwarf him.

'' Xenethis? '' The shorter of the two let out to which the red-head's eyes widened.

'' SANTOS! '' He suddenly let out with a smirk, wrapping one of his strong arms around the shorter's shoulders into a headlock.

'' Oh, Xenethis! Stop, ow! That hurts! '' Santos cried pathetically trying to break free of the stronger one's hold as Xenethis was laughing at him mercilessly.

As this was going on the only thing Unohana was able to do was sweat drop anime-style at the on going scene.

She sighed briefly and let them alone closing the door behind her.

**-PROLOGUE END-**

* * *

**Did you like it? Could you give me your opinions of where do you think this is going? If you want to there's the box right down here, you know the one for reviews ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: Highschool!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

A pair of days had gone by, in which Santos and Xenethis had finally settled in what would be their new home, for this year at least.

Since it was obvious the duo were acquaintances, they catched up with each other in their lives.

Apparently Santos had failed the driving test thrice already to which the red-head laughed out loud as he had passed it at the first try and with flying colours.

The long haired male discovered that his new roommate had dyed his hair, and that he got into the program by randomly choosing.

They now were wearing more proper clothes for being at home, they both were wearing black thick pants but Xenethis was shirtless -showing a completely formed six-pack- while Santos had a low-neck, sleeveless white shirt.

'' That must be fate then '' Santos said to his friend, as they were sitting on the couches... _rather _Santos was sitting, on the second one while Xenethis was laying on the other behind the table, playing with a tennis ball, throwing it up in the air and catching it before it touched the floor.

'' Why? '' The red-head asked him, stealing glances at him while managing to catch the ball before it touched the floor.

'' I also got in this by random choosing '' The shorter youngster revealed to his counter-part and the outcome was a whistle that escaped of the taller teen, before starting to play with his mobile phone.

It was an LG, somewhat out of date being an old model, it was rectangular shaped, in grey colour with a tactile screen and about half a foot long.

'' We are supposed to be called by the principal or something, isn't it? '' Xenethis asked Santos, he catched the ball again before getting up into a sitting position, now just passing the ball between his hands.

'' Yup, but do they even have our phone numbers? '' Santos asked back. As if destiny had choosen it, his mobile phone started beeping with an incoming message, Santos wasn't paying attention, so for him it was worse than a jump-scare, he let out a brief shout before looking at the phone that was now displaying the message.

Before opening it he blushed in embarrasment of being scared by a beep.

_03:05 PM_

_' This is your principal, today you're expected to be at my office before 04:00 PM failing in doing so will end in severe punishment '_

_Sincerely_

_Augustus Sohn Von Keiner - Karakura High Principal_

Santos sweatdropped, before looking at the red-head.

'' Can you give me a ride to highschool? '' He asked him to which Xenethis smiled slightly before throwing the ball at him, it bumped on his chest, getting a grunt out of him.

'' What was that for? '' The now confused teen asked to his smirking colleague, seeing as the red-head stood up, the smirk still in place.

'' I thought we were in the same highschol, didn't we? '' The muscular teen asked back with one of his genuine smiles, as he saw the embarrasment that heated up the shorter teen's cheeks.

'' I know, man don't change what I say '' The embarrased male told him, nursing his chest.

Xenethis raised an eyebrow at him '' Did that hurt? '' He asked Santos to which the raven haired glared at him.

'' What do you think!? '' He let out with annoyment before looking suspiciously at the red-head.

'' Why didn't you get the message? '' He asked him, to which he laughed slightly before entering in his room.

It's wall were painted white, the bed was on the left corner, a nightstand at it's left side, in other side of the bedroom it could be found a study table with a red laptop on it, a wooden chair behind it, opposite of the bed there was a closet made of dark wood.

'' It's dead right now '' Xenethis simply said before going to his closet and getting out a pair of jeans and a form-fitting, long sleeved white shirt.

Santos nodded at his phrase before going o his own room and preparing to leave.

**15 Min Later**

The duo were already on it's way for their new highschool, and they just couldn't wait to see how it looked like.

Santos had decided on wearing black skinny jeans and a matching short sleeved shirt, as for footwear, he was wearing white and red DC shoes.

As they were reaching they're destination, Santos couldn't resist to voice his thoughts.

'' What kind of girls do you think will meet in this highschool? '' The black-haired teen asked to the one in charge of the wheel.

Xenethis shrugged, '' Can't think of anything, but as long as they are like our host... '' He said, the last part whispering it to himself.

'' What did you say? '' Santos asked this time, looking at him with a confused face.

'' I said, but as long as they are intelligent '' Xenethis replied and Santos surprisingly bought the lie, with a nod before going again to look out the window.

A bead of sweat went down Xenethis temple, ' _I can't beleive he bought it... _' He thought, looking briefly through the rear mirror.

The red-head made a left and now, in front of them, stood a huge building.

It was surrounded by trees, it consisted of various buildings that diverged from one to four stories, along with open areas, the roof was surrounded by railings.

Xenethis parked next to the buildings gate, before getting out, with Santos in tow.

**Accompanying Soundtrack - Asterisk(OST Ver.) - Orange Range**

A smile was spread across they're faces, before they went through the gate.

It was their highschool from this day forward.

**-CHAPTER END-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Let The Fanclubs Prey On Them!**

'' We should get going '' Xenethis adviced Santos, that was in awe, looking around curiously. As he still didn't respond still in awe, the red-head did the only thing that he could think of... he pinched the black haired teen's cheek.

Santos' eyes snapped back to the red-head while trying to pry his hand of his own cheek.

'' Stop pinching my cheeks! '' The abused male whined, hearing the other one's chuckles. As his whines eventually got annoying, the quiet teen let go of him.

The first one caressed his cheek that was red as a tomato. '' Let's go '' Santos said to the red-head as he was already ahead. Xenethis just rolled his eyes at his somewhat childish friend before following him.

The door opened by itself, probably thanks to some movement sensors as the taller male suggested. The inside wasn't as impressive as it was the outside scenery, inside, the walls were painted a dull grey as also were the lockers.

They stopped for a moment, as they saw an humonguous shadow on the floor under them, the owner obviously hovering above them.

Santos started sweating out of fear, fear that he represented with his now shaking body, and instead Xenethis was keeping his calm, prefering to let logic guide him instead of what he felt at the moment like his fellow colleague did.

Xenethis looked at the black-haired teen, with one thing set on his mind '' R-Run... '' The frightened teen whimpered, to which the taller of the two nodded, almost robotically.

They almost left a trial of smoke as they 'ran for their lives' The person that alerted them didn't follow the teens, prefering to laugh like the maniac they would soon meet.

When they made what the duo considered a reasonable gap between their starting point and where they were now, they decided to halt, using a wall as their support, before slidding down the floor.

'' W-Who the hell was that? '' The spanish teen asked rethorically, a hand on his chest trying to ease the ache of his loudly and fast beating heart. Meanwhile, Santos was trying to catch his breath, the british teen was making sure that they weren't being followed. '' Didn't follow us '' He informed as he looked back at his companion.

'' We... we should get going '' The eye mismatched teen replied, as the duo stood again on their feet.

The red-head's eyes started to store amusement, as he saw how his friend was going in the wrong direction.

'' Santos... '' He called calmly, but it didn't reach the other teen's ears, he called him again, this time more loudly, Santos wasn't deaf nor had any auditive problems and that's what made the more mature of the two think he was being ignored.

As the quick thinker (_and prank loving_) the teen was, an idea crossed his mind. A smile grew on Xenethis face but he quickly supressed it.

He inhaled and let out '' Unohana in a two piece swimsuit! '' The british teen uncharacteristically shouted, to which Santos stopped abruptly '' Where!? '' Xenethis backed up at this, not by the shout itself, but more because it was a **simultaneous** shout.

The teens directed their gazes to Xenethis left, a man, in his early thirties had opened the door and got out of what seemed to be an office.

He was wearing a black lawyer suit with a white shirt underneath it and a red tie, it was buttoned up. He was also wearing moccasins

His skin was flawless white while his neck lenght hair contrasted with it's black raven tone and a set forest green as his eyes.

The man then revealed his identity to them, after lessening the pressure that his tie had casted on his neck of course '' I'm the principal, Augustus Sohn Von Keiner and you will behave while in my presence '' Said the foreign named principal, as he stepped aside.

The teens were exchanging looks between them and Augustus, surprised by his quick change in demeanor before they proceed to enter his office.

It was quite plain, as it's choice of colours didn't stray of the corridors. in front of them, almost on the center of the room, there was a long crystal desk, with a metallic black laptop carelessly sitting at it's left, the laptop's logo resembled of skull light up in blue flames, behind the table a rather big green cushioned chair contrasted with the colours of the walls, then in front of the table there where other two, normal sized wooden chairs... to top it off, behind what was obviously the chairman's chair was a window that let the one that looked outside to monitorize the entire schoolyard and to it's side a shelf full of books stood up.

the black haired man sat on his chair, as the duo did the same thing, sitting in the opposite chairs for obvious reasons.

Von Keiner leaned on the desk with his right arm, also leaning on it with his chin.

'' I have recently sent your respective uniforms to your apartment '' He said to them, they nodded almost robotically while thinking ' _How the hell does he has our address? _'

'' But first... '' The man opposite of them started as he crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair he was sitting at '' YOU are going to behave while under the tuttelage of the teachers of my school, if you don't, I'll personally make sure you won't tresspass the line again. Did I make myself clear? ''

The teens... or rather Santos could just nod out of nervousness, unlike the red-headed teen at his side who raised his right eyebrow at the older male.

A glare was exuded from Augustus, directed to the _insolent _Xenethis. '' Did I make myself clear, Mr. Chimera? '' Keiner repeated with his voice dripping sarcasm at the end.

'' Hn '' The younger of the two let out with a glare of his own. They had a little glare contest which it's duration was quite short, for Santos relief, ' _I want to get outta here! _' He thought with a forced smile.

'' ...Yes '' Was what the sound made by the british student, laced with slight anger, which made Santos to momentarily forget his nervousness as he sent a confused glance at him.

'' Then you may have this '' The older of them said, with a more calm attitude, seemingly producing two papers out of nowhere and giving them to the two teens sitting opposite of him.

'' The schedule? Nice... '' Santos said lowly as he scanned over the subjects he was supposed to be this day, Xenethis didn't even look at it, putting it on his right pocket, after folding it obviously.

An unexpected and loud ring blared of the speakers, Santos was caught off by another electronic sound, falling of the chair with a loud yelp, his arms flailing about much for his chagrin and the red-head's amusement.

'' You are dismissed, today's classes have ended '' The german named man said to them, a raised eyebrow at the long haired teen's startled expression.

Xenethis helped his friend get up and they left the office, the spanish native biding goodbye while his counterpart just huffed.

As soon as they got out, they saw some of the students of the facility running about, friends joking with eachother, couples being in their own little world and all of them going out of the building.

Thanks to that they got a first view of the uniform that consisted of grey trousers, a white short and grey blazer for boys and grey skirt, white shirt with red bow tie, and grey blazer for girls.

'' What gotten into you back there? '' Santos asked his friend as they were going to Xenethis car.

The red-head just sighed '' I don't really know midget (_Oi!_) but I'm having a gut feeling that he isn't trustworthy... '' He said, his hands on his jeans' pockets while looking around, not liking how the student body was whispering about their looks.

'' _How are they? _'' A question that came from most of them ''_ The one with red hair is so hot~ _'' Not the fangirls... '' _Aww, the one with the raven mane is such a cutie! _''

' _Poor Santos, he is going to get raped to death_ ' The thought produced -surprisingly- a stiffled laughter from Xenethis which in turn made his friend to look at him like he had grown a second head.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw as two other male teens were waiting for someone.

What was surprising was they seemed to be twins, as long as facial looks were to go by, one of them was had neck length orange hair, chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin, while the other had short snow white hair, golden eyes that matched Xenethis own and really pale skin.

What Xenethis didn't know was that Santos was looking behind of them.

He was looking at three students that were heading towards the 'twins'. One was a girl and the other two were boys, the shorter one at the left of the girl while the other was on the right, acting like bodyguards.

The short one was a bespectacled teenager. He had straight, chin length, raven coloured hair framing both sides of his face, fair skin and blue eyes.

The other boy had wavy brown hair with bangs hanging over his eyes, dark skin with pronounced cheek-bones and brown eyes.

The girl was really beautiful, she had long waist length orange hair that she wore in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, her eyes were a gentle grey. For a teenager she had a noticeable physical trait, her slender yet curvaceous figure and especially in terms of her large breasts.

Santos blushed furiously at thinking of someone he didn't know like that. The duo of foreign students reached the vehicle by the moment the group they were observing was reunited.

They got in the Caballero del Abismo, trying their best to ignore the comments at their back, but failing in doing so. Xenethis' face sported a frown while Santos' blushing got as red as Xenethis dye.

They decided to go back to the apartment.

Santos was grinning like crazy by the time they arrived back to the building. As they were getting out the red-head finally decided to voice his thoughts '' What's with the grin? '' The raven haired teen shrugged at this as his grin became shorter.

'' I don't really know, maybe I'm just hyped '' He replied, scratching the back of his head.

His frined smiled at him, he was also excited to be in such a highschool ' _Even thought there seems to be a lot of noisy people _' Thought the taller teen.

'' Let's just hope that our last year in highschool turns out to be a cherised and memorable one '' The red head told him, grinning briefly.

**Oh, they didn't know how 'fun' and memorable this year was going to be.**


End file.
